shafarfandomcom-20200215-history
Safari Wiki:Apollo (Kapidhvaja)
Apollo represents three levels of characterization in my theurgy work, but in the context of Forgotten Realms I'm approximately identifying him with Corellon Larethian. In the context of Greyhawk, I'm distinguishing between Solar god Pelor as superior and Corellon as inferior aspects of Apollo. Trans-Solar distinction is different: a polarity is created between Superman and Green Arrow, where both of them have aspects of both of Pelor and Corellon. Inward from early Dungeons & Dragons identity, Pelor is like Dol Dorn while Corellon is like Hascal d'Ghallanda, both of Eberron, while Josilian Tarli of that same world is intermediary level. Dol Dorn is as an aspect of the Vedic Rāma, Josilian is Viṣṇu as Vāmana, and Corellon is Candra. However, I should note that Safari Wiki emphasizes the lower of these three levels. I am therefore focusing on the personalities here: Doctor Metropolis (Centurion or Superman) of Freedom City, Apollo as Corellon Larethian, Hascal, and Candra. As most of these are legally the intellectual properties of others, I can only work truly freely with Apollo and Candra. Candra is more of my behind-the-scenes attitude, while Apollo is the main nomen I'm using to reference this group of theurgical identities. Priorities At this level of life, self-preservation is very important for Apollo. However, he is partially in the mode of quest to worship goddess, should he find safe opportunity for so doing. Concerns such as working with the Freedom League in Freedom City, or Tel'Seldarine in D&D, or Christianity as an organized Earth religion, these are all part of a tertiary priority. His goddess is Athena, she is Rohiṇī, she is Sehanine. So in some cases, such as is also true of Dol Arrah with Dol Dorn, they are siblings; in some cases they have other tensions that pertain to family even if they are a couple; in some cases, such as with Hascal and Eranna, they may be merely flirtatious rather than formal. Like their identities, their relationship is also complex. He is not yet sure who she is in relation to Doctor Metropolis, though he is sure she is Clark Kent’s / Oliver Queen’s Chloe Sullivan in the DC universe. The ombudsman role of Doctor Metropolis in Freedom City, the salvation of Jason Cole in The Strange’s Ardeyn, the healing work that Hascal is associating with in Eberron’s Sharn, these are probably best instances of Apollo’s progressive interests. However, we're learning all the time, and will gladly report new ideas and directional foci. Maintaining integrity is, of course, a great priority. I'm trying to work toward a milder set of identities: Azuth, Zuoken, and Brahmā. They are closer to where I, the role-player, am in my own life, but theism has me doing my best in cooperation with higher levels of self as are being managed by God above. If God is making this or that happen above and around me, I just try to follow and be as much as I can who I think God likes me trying to be. The Brahmā identity level corresponds better with my Kranditri Wiki work, but I'm just not there yet as much as I'm working toward eventually being. Safari Wiki is the best place for a type of clean-up and degree of justification to what I'm doing. I've been a messy person for many years now, and have had a lot of legal troubles. I need to be someone the government can feel very safe with. I'm pretty much calling myself Jesus, and that's in some way a big deal, so I have a lot of work to do to help the government know that it (the government) is important to me and that we really just are, very genuinely, doing our best together but at a very basic and borderline level of what life (and death) can be. So, I'll probably be with Safari Wiki for a good while, cleaning, cleaning, cleaning, adding new ideas as they occur to me, trying to make sense of all this. Apollo is a great character, and Candra is always here if I need to be him, also. And then, the development of literacy is a significant part of Safari’s longer term goals. So what does cleaning mean? Kranditri Classification is a lot of what I'm doing with organization, but cleaning also means improving the content of my story. I need to develop a good working menu page here, with links to all the pages I've put on this wiki so far. However, it might appear to some audiences that clutter is building. I can see the improvement, especially relative to what my work looked like years ago, but I can only hope that any audience might be patient with me. I've been experimenting with a few core pages, and versions of core pages, like this one. The process is still very shifty, but my sense of what I'm looking for is gaining quality of focus, and so my hope for the improvement of professional appearance is building all the time. Essentially, we know what cleaning is, and simply enough, that's what I'm working on doing better with. The Schema idea is making sense to me as being the type of menu I want to create. It seems pretty close to being like an IFLA LRM-E9-A3 NOMEN Scheme entity attribute. For this wiki, Apollo is the personal (and agent) nomen, Safari is the nomen of this work, and our central menu is our Schema page, which I have to develop, though this will later move to Kranditri Wiki. These are very simple beginnings, and I hope I'm making right use of this terminology I'm just now learning.